Terran
The terrans are a young technology species with psionic potential. The terrans of the Koprulu Sector descend from the survivors of a disastrous 23rd century colonization mission from Earth.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Compared to the protoss and zerg, the terrans are highly factionalized and endure frequent wars amongst themselves in addition to the more recent conflicts with their alien neighbors. Nevertheless, terrans stand as one of the three dominant species of the galaxy.(2007). StarCraft: The Board Game (manual). Fantasy Flight Games. Namesake The term terran generally refers to the humans descending from the survivors of the "Long Sleep" and consequently to the human inhabitants of the Koprulu Sector.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). The term may be used synonymously with human''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration. (in English). 1998.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7.Duke: "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. and terrans of the Sector may extend its meaning to encompass those not descending from the "Long Sleep".Duran: "My Queen, we have located a small Terran facility towards the rear of the Renegades' landing zone. There appears to be a number of UED scientists working within the compound, but we are unable to determine the purpose of their presence..." Kerrigan: "I know what they're up to. I suspected that the UED's control of the Overmind was tenuous. Tarsonis is too remote for them to maintain direct control over the Swarms, so they've sent these 'scientists' to coordinate their attack." Duran: "Cerebrate, focus your attacks against the Terran facility. All of the UED scientists must be killed. Only then will we be able to finish off these Renegade Zerg." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Humans of the Earth-based United Earth Directorate refer to themselves as humans, mankind or humanity,Gerard DuGalle: "Serve the Directorate, serve Humanity." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998."The Overmind will undergo extensive research to ensure the safety of the United Earth Directorate and of all Mankind." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. although they are sometimes referred to as terrans by Blizzard Entertainment.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. History The terrans arrived in the Koprulu Sector via supercarriers in 2259,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. landing on three separate planets – Tarsonis, Moria and Umoja. They were cut off from Earth. The terran population expanded rapidly for at least three generations.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-10-08. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-08. Prior to the Great War, the terrans were primarily divided into three factions in the Koprulu Sector, each based on one of the original settled planets – the Terran Confederacy, Kel-Morian Combine and Umojan Protectorate. The Confederacy was the strongest faction. During the Great War the Terran Confederacy, experimenting with psi emitter technology, bore the brunt of attacks by the zerg (infested planets were frequently purified by the protoss) while facing the Sons of Korhal. The Sons of Korhal eventually destroyed the Confederacy by using stolen psi emitters to lure the zerg to Tarsonis; the rebels created the Terran Dominion, based on Korhal, to replace the Confederacy.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. Unknown to the terrans of the Koprulu Sector, the humans of Earth were aware of their existence. However, no interference came from Earth until the discovery of the alien invaders, sparking panic. The new Earth government, the United Earth Directorate, dispatched an Expeditionary Fleet to take control of the sector and defeat the aliens.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. After approximately six months of stability, the Dominion came under attack by the UED.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Ultimately the sector escaped UED control, but it left the Dominion weak and with the zerg as the sector's dominant power.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. By the Second Great War, the Dominion was the strongest terran force in the Koprulu Sector, vying with the Kel-Morian Combine and the Umojan Protectorate for influence.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. On the eve of war, Raynor's Raiders resumed its anti-Dominion campaign after a period of relative inactivity.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. The terran polities were engulfed at the start of the Second Great War by a massive zerg invasion. Kerrigan's objective was the recovery of a xel'naga device, and the invasion was a way of searching for it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. Billions of terrans were killed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. Physiology The average terran is 1.8m tall.Back of the original StarCraft box, 1998. Maximum human life expectancy is at least 150 years, without any mental degradation,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. though few terrans live over a centuryGolden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. and terrans over the age of 80 are still considered old. Blonde hair and blue eyes still occur naturally in terransGolden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. though these traits (and others) can be altered by gene therapy and/or augmentic surgery. This can lead to a certain uniformity of appearance for those wealthy enough to afford such treatments.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. Physically, terrans are inferior to species such as the zerg and protoss and for all intents and purposes, mentally as well. However, terrans are known for their tenacity and ability to adapt to harsh circumstances. In addition, terrans are only a few steps away from developing into a formidable psionic power. Terrans are a suspicious species by nature, and their inner thoughts rarely correspond to how they present themselves to others.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Culture Before the founding of the United Powers League, terrans possessed a diversity of beliefs; beliefs that were subsequently repressed. This remained true with the Terran Confederacy,Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. which had limited tolerance for "other faiths".Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. However, a few planets in the Koprulu Sector, notably the Fringe Worlds, have resurrected old Earth religions,Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). Christianity among them, in addition to creating cults, the Church of Besainted Pelagius being one example.Gillen, Kieron (w), Hector Sevilla (art). "A Ghost Story." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 122-169. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. For more agnostic societies, some terrans still believe in the existence of a monotheistic deity, though others are distinctively skeptical.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Despite fragments of Earth's history being absent from terran records,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. some ancient mythologies are still remembered. These include tales of various afterlifes and their dark alternatives, including Hell, Tartarus and Sheol. "Warrior women" are remembered from at least one mythologyMcNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. and elements of Greek mythology have been retained also.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. At least in the Koprulu Sector, terran cusine is highly varied.2011-07-02, Good Eats. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-07-02 Many terrans pursue consumerism.2010-09-16, Product Placement: Koprulu Sector. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-09-16 One belief, or rather hope that has remained more-or-less constant for humanity is a fascination with the existence of other sapient life – a hope that remained unfulfilled until contact was made with the protoss and zerg. The rulers of the United Powers League were of a different mindset than their Koprulu counterparts, demonstrating a purely millitaristic and xenophobic approach to the discovery of alien species. If one takes an outsider's view on humanity, (e.g. a protoss's), then humanity possesses a wide, puzzling spectrum of morality.Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. When compared to the elder species, terrans are far more obsessed with the notion of private thoughtGerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. and personal freedom and are "not meant for" the unity the Khala brings. Having experienced it however, a terran ghost theorized humans could become a better people were they able to share the psionic link. Terrans have displayed disregard for the natural world in a manner anathema to the protoss Factions :Main article: Terran organizations The terrans are a heavily factionalized species, with many different governments and even more groups trying to overthrow said governments. The three dominant factions in the Koprulu Sector are the Kel-Morian Combine, Terran Dominion and the Umojan Protectorate, the Dominion having taken the place of the now defunct Terran Confederacy. Earth and its colonies are controlled by the United Earth Directorate, though this is not absolute.StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. Many rebel groups sparr(ed) with colonial powers, which have had varying degrees of success in achieving their goals. Hardly a week goes by without there being some military or policing action being reported in the Koprulu Sector.Blizzard Maps of the Month. (1999-11-24). Outbreak. Blizzard Entertainment. Retrieved 2010-05-24. Military cohesiveness within units however, makes terrans a force to be reckoned with.Race: Terran, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-12-05 Technology :Main articles: Terran technology listing, Terran Technology descriptions —an example of terran artificial intelligence]] On the galactic scale, terrans are perhaps a "middle of the road" species and something of a paradox technologically. Of the galaxy's sapient species, terrans are significantly inferior to the likes of the protoss yet (seemingly) more advanced than other sapients.Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5.Kindregan, Brian T. "Mothership." (January 15, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Mothership Accessed 2010-01-15.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (variant) (in English). 1998. First Strike. Limited Gaming. Accessed 2008-01-18. From an outsider's point of view, humanity has paradoxically improved its technology despite being in an apparently constant state of conflict. From an insider's point of view, such development has been possible not in spite of conflict, but because of it. Gameplay StarCraft * Gameplay * Strategy * Units * Buildings StarCraft: Ghost * Units StarCraft II * Gameplay * Strategy * Units * Buildings Notes *During early development of StarCraft (and carried on to various extents), terrans were "rednecks" (in space). The idea behind this came from Blizzard's cinematic team while the game's story was still being developed.Blizzard Retrospective, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2011-07-20 This was later added to/altered/influenced by Firefly.2009-04-04, StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-07-20 *A general consensus exists in regards to terran weaponry, at least in StarCraft II. Generally, terran weapons are ballistic, with lasers being reserved for high technology units such as battlecruisers.2010, Starcraft 2: Terran Thor. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 References Category:Races Terrans